medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Does Everyone Do This?/My Own Tune!!
7th Box: Does Everyone Do This?/My Own Tune!! (誰にでもこういうことするの？/勝手でなければ！！, Dare ni Demo Kōiu Koto suru no?/Katte de Nakereba!!) is the seventh episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary Zenkichi walks down the hallways of the Academy, thinking to himself about the Student Council's new treasurer, Kikaijima. Though he thinks that this should be a good thing, with the budget now finally in order, he feels as though all the people who came after him have better positions then he does. He remembers Medaka telling him to work his way up, but it still doesn't sit right with him. He then enters the Council's room, to find a changing Kikaijima in her underwear. When Kikaijima demands that he pay for the show he got, Zenkichi is incredulous that she wants him to pay her money after already beating him up. He angrily tells her she was at fault for changing in a unisex room without locking the door, and that he should be asking her for money, as she showed him something he didn't want to see. Kikaijima starts crying, and angrily cries that he pay her while calling him a meanie, now telling him to pay for the mean things he said as well. Zenkichi relents, and he pays her $4.50 for the peep show, and $3.00 for being mean. With Kikaijima's mood improved, he thinks to himself that it was cheaper than he expected. Kikaijima asks him where the computer is, to which he replies that they don't have one and hands her an abacus, much to her surprise. Zenkichi goes on to say that they don't need a computer with Medaka, as she can do any kind of arithmetic in her head, to which Kikaijima questions whether Medaka has intel inside. She then claims that it is a waste to buy something that isn't needed, and that an abacus is also pretty useful. Kikaijima begins working while Zenkichi starts reading manga. Zenkichi thinks to himself that the room got really quiet after they stopped talking, and that Kikaijima makes him feel like he shouldn't be there. He thinks on that he knows nothing about her; she has a "to each their own" attitude of working, and that once he paid her, she was done with him. Feeling awkward, he wonders why neither Medaka nor Akune are in today. Meanwhile, Kikaijima thinks to herself that it has gotten really quite, and that it was a bad idea to show how serious she was by working. She thinks on how Zenkichi is reading manga, and it doesn't look like he is interested in her at all. She worries that she will lose face to Yakushima and Tanegashima, and resolves to make friends. Flustered, she then comments to Zenkichi that they have nice weather today. After he points out that it is raining, the atmosphere becomes even more tense, with Kikaijima thinking that she read in a book somewhere that you can strike up a conversation with just about anyone when you talk about the weather. She wonders if Zenkichi hates her or something. However, Zenkichi has realized that Kikaijima was trying to start a conversation with him, and that he should have answered "Yeah, even rainy days are good". He continues to think that while Kikaijima is higher ranked than him (because she is a scholarship student), he is still her senior in the Student Council, and that he should try and break the ice, deciding he should first change the mood into a better one. Remembering that Medaka told him Kikaijima trains her body, and thinking that there is not a person who doesn't like being complimented, he tells her that she has a great body. A horrified Kikaijima throws her abacus at his head, and charges him $0.50 for sexual harassment; bringing the total amount of money she has taken from him $8.00. Zenkichi thinks to himself that he has just made things worse, and that he has no sense when talking to a girl. Kikaijima thinks to herself that Zenkichi must hate her now, and that she wants to apologize for getting violent and give him his money back. Both silently beg for somebody to help out, not caring who. Shiranui barges into the Student Council room, telling Zenkichi she felt as if he was calling for her, and asking if he has something good for her to eat. A horrified Zenkichi and Kikaijima both think that the number one person who can't take a hint just came. Shiranui greets Kikaijima, introducing herself to the Student Council's new member. Kikaijima thinks to herself that the other girl is a mystery: during the swim meet, it was like she was pulling the strings behind the scenes, and wonders how she can enter the Student Council room when she is not a member. Shiranui then offers Kikaijima a photo of her kiss with Medaka, breaking the forth wall to mention that it took up a whole panel the week prior, much to Kikaijima's dismay. As Kikaijima ties to take it, Shiranui offers it her, explaining that she actually took it for the school newspaper, but if Kikaijima asks, Shiranui will give it to her. She then maliciously reveals that she took three hundred photos, all from different angles, and asks Kikaijima which one she would like. Zenkichi stops Shiranui however, asking her not to tease the new member so much; he promises to buy her something good to eat later, and asks her to leave. Shiranui agrees, and leaves with an empty apology to Kikaijima and a farewell to Zenkichi. Zenkichi apologizes to Kikaijima on his friend's behalf. Gathering up the photos, Kikaijima thanks Zenkichi and asks him what Shiranui is like, to which he replies that he doesn't really know. When Kikaijima asks him if it is alright to be that easy going about, Zenkichi replies in the affirmative, telling her that Shiranui is his friend, and that he doesn't need to know any more than that. Kikaijima then asks about Medaka, wanting to know if she does that (kissing) with everyone. Zenkichi bashfully admits that in the past, all their classmates' first kiss was with Medaka, though he put a stop to that when they got to elementary school. He goes on to say that Overflowing Love is one of Medaka's trump cards now; she doesn't use it very often, and Kikaijima is one of the rare cases where she did use it. Zenkichi begins to mention Medaka's fourth trump card, but then decides to keep that information to himself. Kikaijima asks how she Medaka can claim she was born for others, as that line of thinking is incomprehensible to Kikaijima herself. She goes on to say that when she ran out of money, all the people who she thought were her friends left her; she doesn't hate or blame anyone because she thought that was how the word worked: a give and take world. She claims that if anyone starts to like her, they won't get anything in return. Zenkichi asks if she can say the same thing to the other members of the Swimming Club. Kikaijima replies that those two are different, as the three of them are like family. Zenkichi tells her that Medaka is the same way, only she sees all of humanity as her family, and that she likes Kikaijima so much, she doesn't know what to do about it. Kikaijima remembers pacing outside the suggestion box, when Medaka approaches her from behind and asks her what she is doing. While Kikaijima tries to answer, Medaka tells her that she was looking for her anyway: after knocking her into the pool, Medaka couldn't get her mind off of Kikaijima, and claims that she has fallen for her. Medaka then tells Kikaijima that the Student Council needs a Treasurer, and asks her to help out. Kikaijima remembers that that was the first time she was asked to help someone. Kikaijima suddenly realizes that she has been having a normal conversation with Zenkichi, and that this is her chance to make a new friend. She worries that if she starts thinking about it, she might fail again, when she decides to do the same thing Medaka did. She then interrupts the still talking Zenkichi, claiming that she has fallen for him, and is going to kiss him. Walking in the halls are Medaka and Akune, with the latter mentioning that today's request was pretty difficult, and that he never thought something like that could happen in the Academy. Medaka agrees with Akune, telling him that you would never think that disasters of that level would happen so frequently; now, whatever happens, the Student Council will not be shocked. She admits though that the reason they could focus on what was going on around them was because they have people they can rely on to take care of the work while they were gone, and that they need to thank Zenkichi and Kikaijima. Akune agrees with her, stating that while Zenkichi is a worm, he does come in handy sometimes. Medaka and Akune walk in to find Kikaijima on top of Zenkichi in the Student Council room, with Zenkichi trying to force her off of him. Both of them misunderstand what they are seeing and chastise him: Medaka tells him that when young, you tend to try things out, but he could at least pick the place he is going to do it; if he is going to do it in the Student Council room, he could at least lock the door. Akune sides with Medaka, asking Zenkichi whether he thinks the Student Council room is his own personal area or something. A frustrated Zenkichi replies that he doesn't want to hear that from either of them, and while they are not wrong, they are not right either. Later, Yuubaru requests that Medaka model for him, wanting to use her in a contest of which the theme is "Beach Goddess". Medaka jumps at the chance to show off her body, and tells Yuubaru to draw to his heart's content. Akune is thrilled to see Medaka in a bikini, and compares her to a goddess, while Zenkichi is mortified at the actions of his fellow members of the Student Council. Zenkichi thinks to himself how this should be an easy request, as Medaka has no qualms with showing off her body; however, Yuubaru is not satisfied with his painting of Medaka. He finally decides that Medaka is too perfect, and that she has no merits towards the fine arts, causing her to become depressed. Zenkichi tells him he is being ridiculous, especially as he was the one who requested help. Yuubaru replies that being an artist means being ridiculous, a statement Zenkichi finds so stupid he can't reply to it. Akune declares that they need to find a new model, and the two leave and split up. Zenkichi approaches Isahaya, who he convinces to come with him through a combination of blackmail and flattery. Back at the Art room, Akune has brought Nabeshima in as a replacement model, though he and Zenkichi begin arguing over who brought the better girl. The two each change and strike a pose; Yuubaru rejects both of them. He bribes Kikaijima to model as well, but after seeing her in a swimsuit, decides she would be more suited to a pool than the beach. Akune and Zenkichi find themselves at a loss for what to do. However, Medaka suggests that the two of them try. While Yuubaru at first seems satisfied, he gives up when he realizes that the men don't match the theme of "Beach Goddess". After Yuubaru rejects Zenkichi and Akune, Isahaya accuses him of being too picky. Nabeshima agrees with Isahaya, pointing out to Yuubaru that there are four beauties right in front of him. Yuubaru refutes them, saying he won't paint something he doesn't want to. Shiranui arrives at the Art Club room looking for Zenkichi. Yuubaru is awestruck, and decides that she is the perfect model he has been looking for, much to everyone's shock. After he explains that Shiranui is perfect because her body is underdeveloped, the other three girls get depressed. Shiranui doesn't understand what is going on, but is happy that she "won", though Zenkichi tells her that she actually lost on all accounts. Back at the Student Council room, Zenkichi tells Medaka that Yuubaru made in time for his competition, and Shiranui got paid five dollars for being Yuubaru's model. He tries to console a still upset Medaka by showing her the portrait Yuubaru painted of all seven of his models, though Medaka rather pettily claims that Shiranui stands out more than she does. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mogana Kikaijima #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kouki Akune #Medaka Kurokami #Sotsu Tanegashima (flashback) #Umumichi Yakushima (flashback) #Hansode Shiranui #Tanzaku Aso (flashback) #Kizashi Yuubaru #Isagi Isahaya #Nekomi Nabeshima Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the anime, there are posters of Kikaijima hung up on the walls as Zenkichi walks through the hallway. *In the anime, because Yuubaru approaches the Student Council after the Swim Meet, Kikaijima is included as one of the possible models. Consequently, Zenkichi and Akune do not approach Urushi Akizuki and Kenna Yatsushiro. Category:Episodes